Rory's Answer
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Rory & Logan Break up When Logan Propses To Rory when She Turns him Down On Her Graduationday. He Tells Her It Is All or Nothing. But Who Is the First Person There to Help her Pick up the pieces and Could something happen between them. Quotes from 7:21


**Rory's Answer - One Shot  
**

* * *

**Note: Rory and Logan have been together for 3 years. Logan has graduated from Yale 1 and 1/2 years ago and Rory Gilmore has just graduated.  
****This story is based on the episode 7.21 Unto the Breach some of the quotes used in this story are directly from the episode 7.21 Unto the Breach.**  
**Please know I don't own any of the characters in the story. ****Rory Gilmore has just graduated from Yale. Logan and Rory hop into his car and he drives them to Stars Hollow her home town.**  
**It is about 5:00pm when they get there and Logan's flight to San Francisco is tonight, 8:00pm.**  
**Logan parks his car outside of Luke's diner then takes Rory over to her favorite spot in Stars Hollow, the gazebo.**

_**(Bold italics - whats happening in the story)**  
_

* * *

Logan is holding Rory hands and Logan proposes to Rory his girlfriend.  
Logan: Rory You amaze me Rory Gilmore every day, everything that you do, everything that you are, this past year I have realized that I don't know lot more than I thought I knew, if that makes sense, what I'm trying to say is that I don't know a lot, but I know that I love you and I want to be with you forever_..._ _Logan kneels down on one knee and gets out the ring Rory Gilmore..._ will you marry me."  
_Rory gets a surprised/shocked face on when Logan reveals the ring_Um… Wow, um, wow I wow. Rory replies with hesitation

Logan: Is there a Yes in between those wows.

Rory: Um, Im just so surprised. _then Rory finally makes her decision_

Rory takes a long time to respond further because she is in shock

Rory: Logan... I'm sorry. I can't. I love you. You know how much I love you. I love the idea of being married to you. But... there are just a lot of things in my life right now that are undecided, which used to scare me, but now I kind of like that it's all wide open and if I married you, it just wouldn't be."

Logan: "So, what? I move to San Francisco, you stay back east, and we see each other occasionally?"

Rory: "Well, we can try long distance. We've done it before."

Logan:"You really think that would work?"

Rory: "I think it would be hard, but-" _Logan cuts Rory off_

Logan: "I don't want to do that, Rory. I don't want to move backwards. If we can't take the next step..." _Logan shrugs his shoulders_

Rory says "What?"

Logan: I mean ... _Logan shrugs his shoulders again_

Rory: Does it have to be all or nothing? "Yeah, it does." _In a sad voice Logan replies_

_Silence_

Rory: But we could at least try.

Logan: What's the point? _Logan shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders with long length of Silence_

"So..." _Rory says in a very sad voice_  
Logan: So... _Logan shrugs his shoulders one last time and he takes a long pause_ …Good bye, Rory.

Logan puts the ring and back in his pocket and walks off disappointed and hops in his car and drives off. Rory legs and knees go all weak on her, tears runs down her face and she collapse to the ground on to her knees crying.  
People of Stars Hollow walk past the gazebo and don't go over to Rory who is cut up about the break up. Rory's cell rings but she ignores it and turns her cell phone off, she doesn't want to talk to anyone at all.

At 6:30pm Rory is still there, Dean Finishes work and is walking past the gazebo on his way home and sees Rory sitting on the floor of the gazebo. Dean walks over to Rory and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Dean: Rory are you ok, whats wrong, how long have you been sitting here" _Rory jumps at the sound of Deans touch and voice but Rory doesn't reply.  
_

Dean: Im sorry Rory, I didn't mean to scare you.

Dean sits down beside Rory trying to get her to talk but he is having no Luck she isn't talking to him. Paris has been trying and trying to get Rory on the phone but she keeps getting her voice message so Paris decides she is going to go to Stars Hollow.  
Paris gets to Stars Hollow about 7:15pm and is driving though Stars Hollow and drives past Luke's diner and then she sees Rory in the town gazebo, Paris stops the car and goes over to Rory, Dean is there still trying to get Rory to tell him whats wrong.

Paris: Hey Rory, why haven't you been answering your phone, I've got to talk to you about something.

Paris looks around and notices Logan's not there an wonders where he is and asks "Rory where's Logan.

Rory still says nothing and starts crying when Paris asked Rory where Logan is.  
Rory's eyes are red and puffy from all the crying.

Dean: Hey Paris. _Paris sees Dean_

Paris: Oh hi Dean, what the matter with Rory.

Dean: Honestly Paris I don't know, she hasn't told me, she hasn't said anything to me since I got here, but she is upset about something.

Paris: Was Logan here with her?"

Dean: No, there is and was only her, Paris can you get us all some coffee. _Paris is thinking why Dean can't go get some coffee; I can stay here with Rory  
_

Paris: Why can't you get the coffee.

Dean: Well every time I get up and try and walk away Rory pulls me down again, or if I make her get up, she goes back down as well and pulls me down._ Dean gets up to demonstrate. Dean walks off and all of a sudden Rory pulls him back down again_ See.

Paris: Yeah, I saw, I'll get us some coffee. Rory _is still holding Dean down she he doesn't leave so Paris goes gets them some coffee, Paris is in Luke's ordering 3 cups of coffee, Luke gives her an unusual look._Stephanie, Finn, Colin and Rosemary come to get Rory because Logan is leaving soon.  
They get to Stars Hollow it is 7:30pm and Logan's going to be leaving for the airport in half an hour for his flight.  
They are in the town square and they decide to go for a walk to find Rory.  
They walk past the gazebo and sees Rory and Dean sitting there on the ground.

Colin: Hey Rory, what you doing here, Logan's flight leaves in half an hour. _Tears start to form in Rory's eyes. _

Dean: Mate, you shouldn't have said that name because Rory will start... _Dean gets cut off by Rory crying again_ ... crying.  
_Colin doesn't know what he said wrong buy saying Logan._

Finn: Stop crying love and tell us whats wrong or I will start to reenact The Passion of the Christ.  
_Because he thought that it might cheer Rory up remembering the last time he did it_.

"No way Finn, please don't." Colin protests

Stephanie and Rosemary: Where with Colin on this one, god save us all from Finn's Passion of the Christ reenactment.  
_Dean's laugh at Stephanie and Rosemary's comment Stephanie and Rosemary notice Dean and realized they haven't met._

Stephanie: Hi, I don't think we have met before.

Dean: And I don't think I have met you either, I'm Dean a friend of Rory's.

Stephanie: Hi Dean, I'm Stephanie, a friend of Rory's from Yale. _and shakes Deans hand_

Rosemary: Hi, I'm also a friend of Rory's from Yale, my names Rosemary. _and shakes Deans hand_

Colin: Im Colin this is my mate Finn here. Colin _points to Finn then Colin shakes Deans hand, followed by Finn shaking Dean's hand_

Finn: I remember you you're the guy from Rory's grandparents house that night.

Dean: Yeah.

Paris comes back with 3 cups of coffee and she gives 1 cup to Dean and the other cup to Rory and Paris has the third cup. Rory drinks her cup of coffee still not wanting to talk. Rory give Paris a half smile.

"Where's my cup of coffee Paris, you can't forget your Aussie friend" _Finn says as a joking and hits playfully on Finns arm because she knows Finn was joking._Finn: That hurt Gilmore. _Finn mock hurts, everyone laughs_  
Paris: Oh hi, Stephanie, Finn, Colin, Rosemary. I didn't know you guys where here or I would have got extra coffees.

Finn: Calm down Paris, It was only a joke, I don't want any coffee, so where's Doyle tonight.

Paris: At home where I left him. _Paris jokes back and laughs at her own joke_

_Paris turns to Dean._  
Paris: When I went into Luke just before and asked Luke for 3 coffees he looked at me like I was strange ordering 3 coffees and he said to me here is 3 cups of liquid death.  
_Stephanie, Colin, Finn and Rosemary all laugh_

Dean: Luke always says that every time when Lorelai or Rory orders coffee.

It is 8:10pm now and Luke is closing Luke's diner and hops in his truck and goes home to the crap shack, Logan planes left and Lorelai is at home panicking that Rory's not there when she should be.  
Luke goes into the crap shack and gets ambushed by a panicking Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Rory, is that you" _hoping it is_

Luke: "No Lorelai it's just me, your hard working husband, whats the matter Lorelai"

Lorelai: "Rory's not home, she should be home by now"

Luke: She May Just Be With Logan. _trying to calm down his wife_

Lorelai: She can't be, Logan left for San Francisco tonight, unless Rory went with him.

Luke: She didn't, she wouldn't leave without telling you, your her best friend.

Back at the gazebo the silence is broken by Dean speaking.

Dean: Rory don't you think you should go home now, your mum will be worried. _Rory still doesn't say anything she just shakes her head to says no.  
_  
Finn: Dean's right love, you should go home, we will come with you and it's getting late and cold out here. _She just shakes her head again._

After 10 more minutes of complete silence Rory talks she can't hold it in any longer she just blurts it out.

Rory: "Logan gone, he's left, she actually left" _Rory still crying in between talking and leans on Dean how is the closest person to her.  
_

Finn: Love we know he was going, you even knew he was going.

"That's not what I meant Finn." _Rory_ _replies grumpily at Finn._  
"Then what do you mean love." _Finn asks confused_  
Rory: We... we broke up, and it's all my fault, he asked me to marry him and I told him I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and he told me that..." Rory _start crying again so much she can't speak_

Dean is sitting there rubbing her back to calm her down because she is still leaning against him

Finn: What did he tell you love.

Rory: That it was all or nothing, he was totally against the long distance thing he said that we would be going backwards and that's not what he wanted.

Finn: Well love you must of known something like this was going to happen I mean you had been together for 3 years now, so he must of thought that was the next logical step.

Rory: Not helping Finn, not helping at all.

_Rory doesn't say anything more about the break up and it is about time she need to get home.  
_

Dean: We better get you home Rory, before your mum and Luke calls the whole town like when you had the high school dance and you didn't get home till the next morning and also my arm is going dead from you holding on to it" _Everyone lets out a little chuckle even Rory_

Rory: Fine I will go home and let go of your arm Dean.

Rory lets go of Deans arm, Dean and Finn helps Rory up and they start heading to Rory's house.  
Lorelai and Luke are looking around town for Rory then they spot her just as Rory and her friends are leaving the gazebo.  
Lorelai runs over to her daughter.

Lorelai: Rory where have you been I was starting to think you left with Logan.

Rory: I was only at the gazebo, sorry mum that I worried you.

Luke: See I told you Lorelai.  
Lorelai says "That's ok at least your here"  
_Lorelai sees Finn. Stephanie, Colin, Paris and Rosemary_ "Oh, hi Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Paris, Dean and Rosemary didn't see you guys there"

Finn, Stephanie, Colin, and Rosemary: Hi, Rory we have to go now, so we will see you.

Rory: OK, bye Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Rosemary. _Finn. Stephanie, Colin and Rosemary walk back to their car.  
_

Paris: Yeah I better be going too, bye Rory.

Rory: I thought you wanted to tell me something.

Paris: Another day, it not important right now and I've got to go any way.

Rory: Ok, bye Paris.

Paris leaves and drives back to Hartford, Paris feels really bad for not telling Rory about her engagement to Doyle but Paris didn't want to upset Rory because Logan and her broke up because he proposed and she turned him down.

Rory: Dean you will join me for a movie night at the Gilmores won't you, I could really use a friend right now. _Dean could see the that she really want him to say yes but he can't  
_

Dean: Im sorry I can't Rory, I have plans all ready with my family, that are to late to cancel and I'm running late all ready for it, but we will hang out tomorrow, I promise, Ok. _Rory face turns to a disappointed look. Dean feels really guilty for saying to Rory._

"Ok and I didn't mean to make you late" _Rory says disappointed_  
Dean: That's Ok Rory.

Dean gives her a friendly hug Dean leaves and goes home and gets changed ready to go to Clara's play her class is doing.  
Rory, Luke and Lorelai all go back to the crap shack.  
There is a knock at Dean's apartment door Dean opens the door to his, family standing there.

Dean: Hey mum, dad, Clara, I thought I was meeting you at your place. _Surprised_ _to see them there_

May: Hey son, we where but you where taking forever so we came here.

Clara: Hey Dean, you coming, we have got to go or we will be late.

Dean: Yes, I'm coming Clara I wouldn't miss it, sorry I was taking so long.

Dean locks up his apartment they leave and they are in the car on the way to the school. Dean is distracted and is thinking about Rory, she really sounded like she needed a friend to hang out with after what happened today and let her down by not hanging out with her tonight, Dean gets dragged out of his thoughts by John his dad speaking.

Dean: What? sorry I wasn't listening.

John: I said what was taking you so long that we had to come pick you up.

Dean: Im sorry, I just bumped in to Rory on my way home from work, she was pretty upset about something that happened today and I didn't want to leave her there like that.

Clara: Of course you wouldn't leave her there, that wouldn't be the Dean thing to do. _Dean chuckles and Clara is secretly hoping him and Rory will get back together._  
May: Oh that was nice of you, didn't she graduate today so shouldn't she be happy.

Dean: Yeah, I think she did, but that had nothing to do with why she was upset.

John and May: Why then.

Dean: Doesn't matter why, I just feel bad because she wanted to hangout as friends tonight but I told her I couldn't because I had plans.

Clara: You know you could of invited her, you still could.

Dean: Thanks for the idea Clara but I think she just wants to stay at home tonight.

Clara: Ok, it was just a suggestion.

Dean: I know it was Clara.

Just after Dean said that it didn't matter they arrived at the school.  
Dean, May, John and Clara went in.  
Clara joined her class mates who are in the play then 4 minutes later the play began.  
Back at the crap shack Rory has just finished telling her about Logan proposing and her turning him down and everything else that happened.

Lorelai: Im sorry Hun, Logan's a fool if he isn't going to wait for you, I'm glad that since you had doubts about getting married young that you said no and told him, I know it hurts so much now but it will get better with time, you did the right thing.

Rory: Thanks mum. _Rory lies her head on Lorelai's shoulder and they start watching a movie._

Lorelai: So what's up with you and Dean, I mean you did invite him over to watch a movie.

"Nothing, he was trying to be a really good friend and I need that right now " _Rory says defensively_

Lorelai: Are you sure, you and Dean have never made friends work.

Rory: Mum, I am Sure and anyway I'm not ready to jump into another full on intimate relationship that involves any sort of commitment, I don't ever want to get hurt again like today, all I can handle right now id just friends.

Lorelai: Well if you says so, but if you do get involved with Dean make sure you both feel the same and don't just jump in, if you do you could lose him or he could lose you, I know you don't want to hurt each other again I understand that.

Rory: Thanks for that mum, but I don't know what he's thinking, I'm confused about everything at the moment, but anyway I will keep that in mind.

Rory starts to feel tired and her eyes a still a little puffy so she goes to bed and says good night to her mum and Luke.

Rory: Goodnight mum, goodnight Dad.

Lorelai: Goodnight sweetie.

Luke: Goodnight Rory and Im sorry about you and Logan.

Rory: Thanks.

Rory heads to bed and goes to sleep, Luke also head up to bed as well and says good night to his wife.

Luke: Goodnight Hun.

Lorelai: Yeah goodnight Hun, see you up there in a few minutes.

Luke heads upstairs to bed.  
After Clara's play Dean's mum drops him off at his apartment Dean goes in.  
May, John and Clara goes home and to bed. Dean rings the crap shack to talk to Rory and Lorelai answers the phone because she is the last one up in the house about to go to bed.  
Lorelai picks the phone up.

Lorelai: Hello, who's this calling at this hour of night.

Dean: Oh, hi Lorelai its Dean, is Rory still up.

Lorelai: No Dean, she went to bed half an hour ago, what do you want.

Dean: Oh, I was just wondering how she was after… _Lorelai knew what Dean was going to say so Lorelai cuts Dean off by speaking._Lorelai: Yeah, I know what happened, she told me.

Dean: That's good, can you tell her I rang and I will see her tomorrow"

Lorelai: I will Dean, but can I give you some advice, whatever you do don't hurt her, whether your just friends or something more because you know when you are just friends it always has turned in to something more and if that happens tread carefully, she is not ready for anything full on at the moment she can't handle that right now, so my advice is let her decide when she's ready for more than just friendship, ok.

Dean: Ok, I would never want to hurt Rory, intentionally or at all and I know she is very vulnerable right now and I know you are only trying to protect her from getting hurt again, but I need you to know that I know I made a mistake last time we where together and I regret what happened, how it happened, but if we do become something more and I hope we do, if she lets me, I promise you Lorelai that I will not hurt her this time if we even get another try because I love your daughter very much Lorelai, I always have and probably always will, whether we are just friends or not.

Lorelai: Ok Dean, I do know that I was just making my point clear to you, she has been hurt so many times in the past by mainly Jess but you and now Logan and I am just trying to protect her like you said and she said she never wants to be hurt again like she was today by Logan and she doesn't ever want to feel that way again, and I get that you love her and don't want to hurt he, it is just I don't know how she feels about you and she is confused about everything at the moment after what happened today so if you want to be with her all you will get from her at the moment is friendship and that is all for a while"

Dean: Lorelai, I understand, I don't care if it is just friendship, I get that is all she is ready for, Is that all.

Lorelai: Yes that's all, the only other thing I have to say to you is don't push her or it could ruin the whole friendship thing and any chance of a relationship, ok, bye Dean, remember what I told you.

Dean: I will, bye Lorelai, goodnight.

Lorelai and Dean both hang up, Dean goes to bed in his apartment in Stars Hollow, he dreams about Rory and what could happen with them. There future.  
Lorelai locks her front door puts her coffee cup in the sink, turns off the TV and goes up to bed.  
Lorelai hops into bed and snuggles up to Luke, Luke puts his arm around Lorelai and Lorelai falls asleep.

**The End**

* * *

**_Thanks For Reading My One Shot Story. Please Write A Review And Tell Me What You Think_**


End file.
